The present invention relates to timed control devices and more particularly concerns a time regulated controller for automatic valves.
Various types of automatically operated devices are provided with controllers that regulate operation according to some remotely derived command or timed program. Among the many different types of automatically controlled devices are automatic valves employed for control of fluid flow. For example, the automatic valve known as the Clayton 100 Hytrol Valve, manufactured by Cla-Val Company of Newport Beach, Calif., is capable of use in all types of piping systems requiring remote control, pressure regulation, solenoid operation, rate of flow control, liquid level control or check valve operation. Valves of this type, employed in anti-surge pumping systems, are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,384,420 and 3,957,395. Basically in this type of valve, a main fluid flow opening is provided with a valve seat that is closed by a valve closure member, which in turn is operated by a diaphragm positioned in a pressure chamber. Closing and opening of the valve is achieved by control of pressure within the diaphragm chamber.
These automatic valves are commonly operated by solenoid controlled pilot valves that provide a relatively high pressure to one side of the diaphragm to drive the closure member into closed position or provide a lower pressure to this side of the diaphragm, allowing normal fluid pressure to move the closure member to open position. For automatic time programmed operation, conventional timers are employed to operate electrical circuits that control the pilot valve solenoid, switching the solenoid between energized and deenergized conditions to provide pressure to the diaphragm for actuating the main valve.
The solenoid requires electrical power to hold it in one condition and thus in addition to the excess use of power, is subject to possible failure of holding circuits to maintain a selected position of the controlled valve.
Timing devices commonly employed also require holding circuits or holding components in the timer to maintain the circuits in one condition or the other during the intervals between preselected times of operation.
Compact, reliable and self-contained timer regulated valve controllers have not heretofore been available.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved controller for automatic time regulated actuation.